Shikamarus' Surprise
by Lady-Toorima
Summary: Hinata watches as Naruto confesses his love to Sakura. Heartbroken, Hinata flees the seen. Shikamaru is heading up to his usual place to watch the clouds go by when he hears someone crying. It was a troublesome situtaion, but what will Shikamaru do now?


This One-shot is dedicated to Mischievious Lil Tink for being the first to review my newest story, Tears of Acid. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy it!

Shikamarus' Surprise

Hinata watched as Naruto came out of the Yamanaka flower shop, a bouquet of roses in his hands. He was muttering something to himself as he walked away. Hinata was curious as to who the flower were for and followed him. Her footsteps softly touched the ground to prevent any noise and breathed in and out slowly.

He made his way to the hospital. Oh, so the flowers must be for a friend that was hurt. Hinata liked that idea and hid behind one of the pillars. Naruto was standing a few yards from the door, pacing back and forth. Hinata could feel her heart lurch as Sakura came through the doors. Her short pink hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a doctors coat.

Naruto had handed her the roses and started talking to her very seriously. Then he did something that shocked both girls, he leaned forward and kissed her. Hinatas heart dropped and she didn't know where she was going as her legs pushed off the ground and she ran away from the scene.

On the rooftop of a nearby building Hinata found a bench and sat down on it. She was crying very hard. Why did she put herself through so much heartache? Hinata loved Naruto more than anything and happy that Naruto had finally confessed his love to Sakura and that he had a chance to be happy. It hurt to know that she couldn't be the one to make him happy, but what could you do?

*

Shikamaru made his way to his usual place after completing a minor mission with his team. Choji had gone home to eat and Ino had to go work at her family flower shop which left him alone, finally. Slower than a turtle Shikamaru climbed the stairs and looked at the clouds. He stopped short when he heard sobs.

A big part of Shikamaru told him to walk away now and pretend he didn't hear the pitiful sound. But a very small part of him, was curious as to who had taken over his favorite spot. The crying suddenly stopped and Shikamaru took his chance and continued up the stairs.

It was that Hyuuga girl, Nejis' cousin. Hinata wasn't it? She had tear stains done her face and she looked sleepy and depressed. You would think that a family member died. Her facial expression changed suddenly and her eyes held some form of resolve.

*

Hinata wiped the tears from her face and stood up. Her legs were shaky for a moment before she regained herself. She made her way over to the stairs were she found Shikamaru coming up. She gave him a small wave a bright smile before she jumped off the stairs onto the next closest rooftop and headed for the forest.

Shikamaru sighed in relief. It seems Hinata didn't suspect him of being there the whole time. He laid back against his bench and watched the clouds, he couldn't seem to get that smile out of his head though. Why did she give him such a bright smile? He pushed it to the back of his mind and continued his cloud watching.

The longer he stayed there the more that smile creeped into the forefront of his thoughts. For the first time he found himself curious about a girl. He had always been one of the uncool guys, so why did the hyuuga heiress, and one of the prettiest kunoichi in the village, smile at him?

He had to find out before it drove him insane. Shikamaru got up from his bench and looked into the direction Hinata had headed a few hours ago. It had been hours but she couldn't be too hard to find. The Nara boy let out another sigh, how troublesome.

He made his way in the direction of the forest and came up with all sorts of scenarios along the way. It was starting to get dark and he doubted his chances of finding her. Shikamaru kept walking though, his own curiosity a mystery to him.

The sound of a waterfall in the distance attracted him. It had a soothing sound and he wanted to see it. Shikamaru moved around a bush and found himself standing on a pile of clothes. What the hell? Weren't these the clothes Hinata was wearing? He looked up when he heard a splash and his jaw dropped.

Shikamaru watched as the Hyuuga heiress pulled herself out of the water. She refocused her chakra and stood on the water….naked. He knew it was indecent, but he couldn't pull his eyes away. In all the time he had known the shy girl he had never really paid much attention to her. The girl was clearly in love with Naruto, he didn't have to be a genius to figure that out. So he just never really noticed her.

Now there she was, dancing on the water naked in front of him, and there he was watching. It was beautiful and damn was it hot. To think that a few hours ago she was crying and smiled at him. Had something happened with Naruto? He hadn't even thought about why she had been crying, just the bright smile before she left.

The shadow-nin decided it would be best if he left now, without her noticing him, or him getting caught by someone else. _Crack, _went the twig at his feet as he turned_._ Shikamaru sighed, karma was such a bitch sometimes. He had no time to react as a kunai flew at him and pinned the shoulder of his shirt to the tree behind him.

She had vanished. That was until he saw her tiny hands reach out from behind the bush to grab her clothes. Shikamaru had given up trying to get the kunai out of his shirt and was tempted to just rip his shirt, but he would much rather face Hinata then explain his ripped sleeve to his tyrant mother.

A minute later and Hinata came out from around the bush. "S-Shikamaru-kun?" She asked, a bright blush coloring her cheeks. She quickly jogged over and pulled the knife from his shirt. "I'm s-so s-sorry." Hinata said bowing deeply. Shikamaru couldn't find his voice to say anything. He had just spied on her while she was naked, and she was apologizing?

When Shikamaru found his voice he had to ask the question that plagued his mind or at least one of them. "Why were you crying?" He braced himself for more tears and was completely confused when the girl smiled at him again. "Naruto-kun confessed his feeling to Sakura." Not even a single stutter. Shikamaru was even more confused. Why was she smiling? "I-I think I'm over it…as long as he is happy I guess…" Hinatas voice trailed off.

Shikamaru asked another question. "Why did you smile at me like that when you saw me? On the rooftop?" He clarified. Hinata couldn't answer that and blushed. She turned to leave and was pulled back by a strong hand. "Its troublesome to guess why you did it so just tell me." Shikamaru said and released her arm.

"Shikamaru-kun h-heard me cry and didn't make f-fun of me, or bug m-me about it." She answered honestly and started to twiddle her fingers in front of her chest again. "You knew?" Shikamaru asked surprised and the girl nodded. "I a-also need to ask y-you to keep w-what you have s-seen t-tonight a s-secret." She said looking down and twiddling faster.

Damn this girl was sharp. And here he thought he had hidden pretty well. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied and let out another trademark sigh. She looked up and smiled at him again. "I-It's getting dark. W-we should head b-back." Hinata said and turned to leave again.

Shikamaru put his hands in his pocket and followed behind Hinata. What a strange girl. Unlike every other girl he knew however, she was the least troublesome. His mind wandered and he ended up walking into Hinatas' back. She had stopped.

"Wha?" He said rubbing his chin which had collided with the back of her head. "C-can I ask you a question S-Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata asked without turning to look at him. "Sure." He said sighing. "What do y-you think about m-me?" Her question was blunt and very straightforward. "Well…" He had to think a moment. "You're too obsessed with Naruto. You're too shy and timid. And you're not particularly strong…but you're the prettiest." He was very honest and mumbled the last part.

Each word stung Hinata just a little bit but she was the one that asked. She was the one that wanted to know. "I see." She said and started walking again. The rest of the walk was quiet and neither of them minded the quiet. Shikamaru left her at the entrance of the hyuuga compound and turned toward home. "Shikamaru-kun will y-you meet me at t-that same place tomorrow? At three?" Hinata asked. Shikamaru raised his hand and gave a small wave as he walked away, letting her know that he would.

All that night Shikamaru lay in bed staring at his ceiling. Why did she want to see him again? Maybe she was going to beat the crap out of him for what he said. He was sure Hinata hadn't heard the last part, about that he thought she was pretty. And after seeing her naked on the water, her long hair blowing in the wind, he found her downright hot.

Sleep found Shikamaru and he dreamed all night of a life married to the hyuuga. It was a pleasant dream. The woman wasn't loud and demanding like his mother and never nagged at him. She was quiet and took care of him like a proper housewife. The dream was wonderful and Shikamaru was surprised with himself.

Morning came and Shikamaru rolled over to look at his clock. It was nine-eleven in the morning and he didn't want to get out of bed yet, but the usually uninterested man found himself anxious about three o'clock. Grudgingly he rolled out of bed and headed into the shower. Once he was done with his shower he headed to the dining room for breakfast.

The next half hour he sat there getting scolded by his mother. Nag this nag that is all Shikamaru heard anymore. As soon as she finished he left the house. Geez, he didn't plan on doing anything till later when he promised to meet Hinata but he couldn't stay in that house. It was only noon now and he had nothing to do, so he decided to stare at the clouds till he had to go to the forest.

*

Hinata woke up and stretched. Having taken her shower the night before Hinata just brushed her hair and teeth in the bathroom and went to make breakfast. The bacon sizzled in the pan and the eggs melted the cheese on them as Hinata scurried about to make the batter for pan cakes. Neji made his way into the dining room and sat, staring at the heiress of his clan with a worried expression.

"Good Morning Neji-niisan!" She beamed brightly. Now Neji was worried. Hinata noticed the look on his face and giggled making his eyes widen in shock. This couldn't be Hinata; it had to be an imposter. Hinata could tell what Neji was thinking and shook her head returning to her attention to her cooking. Was it really so surprising that she was in a good mood? How sad.

The rest of the hyuuga family came into the dining room after the wonderful smell wafted throughout the house. Hiashi looked at his eldest daughter, then to Neji who shrugged. Hinata came around the counter and gave everyone equal portions of food. She scarfed hers down quickly and left the table after asking to be excused.

Her entire family watched her in shock as she walked over to the door and smiled at them before she bowed and left. There was something she had to do today before she went to meet Shikamaru. The girl made her way into Yamanaka flower shop and left holding a single rose. Then she headed for the place she knew he would be.

Hinata was right. There Naruto was, at the ramen shop. "Naruto-kun, may I have a minute." She asked when she entered the facility. He looked at her with noodles hanging from his mouth and nodded, slightly confused. After taking a deep breath Hinata confessed her feelings to him. Naruto listened in shock as the girl poured her heart out to him, he was even more surprised that she didn't stutter, not even once.

Naruto was about to say something when Hinata cut him off. "That is how I used to feel. I'm over you now Naruto-kun. I just wasn't meant for you. Thank you for being my inspiration in the past." With that she kissed his forehead and left, leaving the rose on the counter next to him. The fox-nin almost choked on his food. Hinata had felt that way about him? Great, now he had been rejected by two girls…suddenly he lost his appetite and left Ichiraku Ramen Shop after paying the bill to be approached by Sai. Today was really gonna suck for him, he could just tell.

Hinata left with a sense of accomplishment and pride. All those years of following him around and looking up to him weren't wasted. She was stronger thanks to Naruto, but she couldn't get any stronger the way she was, always two steps behind him, she had to move on.

The forest was pleasantly peaceful. The chirps of birds were like music to her ears. She found a nice soft patch of undergrowth to sit on and waited for Shikamaru to arrive. Hinata thought about what to say to him and started feeling nervous.

It's not like she has had a crush on him for years, or that he miraculously saved her life. Her feelings were unexplainable, even to her. It was when she saw him pretending he hadn't heard her cry that she first started to feel this way. It deepened when she found out he had followed her last night.

Hinata didn't want to be the same way with Shikamaru that she was when she liked Naruto. She wanted him to know what she thought about him and know what his return feelings were. What was the worst that could happen? Every possible scenario was passing through her head but she knew even more than she was afraid of being rejected, she was afraid of being a weak stalker for the rest of her life.

The snapping of a nearby twig pulled her from her thoughts. "You're here already? How troublesome…" He mumbled. Hinata giggled and rose from the floor, brushing off her backside. "So, what did you want?" The shadow-nin asked, placing his hands in his pocket. Hinata looked down with a light blush brightening her cheeks.

"Will you go out with me?" She spit the words out so fast she didn't have time to stutter. He was taken aback for a moment. "What?" He asked, the shock subsiding. "What you d-did for me yesterday was v-very sweet. I really am s-starting to like you S-Shikamaru-kun." The stuttering returned as her words slowed down to be coherent.

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was the Hyuuga heiress really asking to go out with him? Wait, was he just a substitute for Naruto? The thought made him depressed. Wow, a substitute for the ultimate dunce, how embarrassing. "I don't know if that is a good idea." He replied, not sure how to say what he really wanted to.

Hinata could tell what he was thinking by his facial expressions, he could be read like a book sometimes. "You are not replacing anyone." She said and moved forward. Her small hand grabbed his and she pulled him down gently. He was confused and too lazy to stop whatever the girl was doing. That was until she pushed her lips gently to his.

Shikamaru pushed back and stared at Hinata in shock. Hinata bit her lip and looked down. "Sorry." She mumbled. What had possessed Shikamaru to move forward and recapture the girls lips in an enchanting kiss.

Kissing led to some heavy touching and Shikamaru felt her hands run up his chest, what a sensation. He let his hands move down from her shoulders to grope her butt. Hinata squeaked in response and Shikamaru took his chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. He got a soft moan in reply and moved his hand to rub her inner thigh.

Hinata moaned again and moved her hands to his shoulders. Shikamaru wasn't very muscular or toned, but he was thin and muscular enough. His body fit to hers like two perfect puzzle pieces and she delighted in the fact.

Shikamaru deepened the kiss as he let his hand go up just slightly to rub her most secret of places. Hinata moaned into the kiss. Neither of them have done anything like this in the past, but Shikamaru seemed to be a natural at it. Hinata went for the zipper of Shikamarus vest as he went for the zipper of her jacket. Their lips came apart only long enough to draw in a breath and then they returned to each other's mouths.

Shikamarus' vest and Hinatas' jacket both fell to the forest floor. The made quick time going for the fishnet under her jacket and likewise, Hinata wanted to see Shikamarus bare chest. Both fishnet shirts fell on top if the discarded jackets. Hinata pulled back from the kiss to admire Shikamarus half-naked form. Their eyes roamed the chest of their lover until lust took over.

Hinata went to unzip Shikamarus pants and he waited, letting his hands unclip Hinatas bra. Shikamaru felt his pants fall to his ankles and Hinatas bra finally came free. Her breasts were magnificent and Shikamaru wanted to touch them. So he did. The hyuuga threw her head back and moaned as the Nara fondled her chest.

Hinata pulled off her own pants while Shikamaru watched, making her blush a deep red. He smiled at her lacy panties and put his hands over hers, helping her slip them off. She then went on to his boxers, and slid those off as well. Now there they stood, completely naked in front of each other. The heiress was so embarrassed she had to look down.

Shikamaru stepped forward, lifting her chin with his forefinger, and kissing her passionately. He stepped forward, molding their bodies together. Hinata gasped when she felt something hard push against her abdomen. He again took his chance to initiate a French kiss.

Before they knew it they were sitting on their discarded clothes. Shikamaru pulled Hinata into his lap, facing him and the kiss continued. Hinata felt a burst of bravery and trailed her hands down his chest to his erect manhood. This time Shikamaru moaned and Hinata began to pump his cock gently.

Shikamaru wasn't going to be outdone so he began to message her clit. Hinata moaned and felt something deep in her stomach ignite. She wanted more, much more. Pulling back from the kiss and giving Shikamaru a meaningful look she rose to her knees and positioned him at her entrance. He looked at her surprised.

Very slowly Hinata lowered herself down onto Shikamaru and bit her tongue to stop the scream that was inevitable. It hurt, it hurt more than any wound she had ever received. She had to stop about half-way and let herself adjust. Shikamaru had his eyes closed and was just enjoying the pleasure, not only the physical pleasure, but the pleasure in knowing that he had been the one to pop Hyuuga Hinatas' cherry.

After a long moment Hinata felt that she had adjusted enough and continued to lower herself. Once she was all the way down she was surprised that it had all fit inside her. This gave her great pride and she found herself wanting to please Shikamaru.

His hands grasped her hips firmly and Hinata started to ride him slowly. Whatever she was doing it felt incredible and without even realizing it she started to rock harder and faster. Shikamaru was moaning and groaning as he let the woman work on him. Both of them felt amazing pleasure and Hinata was sure she was almost at her limit.

Shikamaru loved what Hinata was doing and it worked for him seeing as he was a very lazy person, but he still wanted to be the one to perform the wonderful act, at least for a little. Hinata felt Shikamaru push lightly on her hips and she opened her eyes and looked down. He grudgingly pushed her off of him and laid her on her back.

Now Hinata was really embarrassed and turned her head. Shikamaru again positioned himself at and thrust in. Her shyness only made her cuter, and more desirable to him. She really was the least troublesome girl in Konoha and what they were doing now made it clear she was well over Naruto.

Shikamaru thrust inside of her and despite her embarrassment, Hinata couldn't stop herself from moaning. His thrusts got harder and faster and Hinata felt that flame in her stomach blaze hotter. Whatever this feeling was it was absolutely amazing. He couldn't hold it much longer as he felt his muscles tighten.

One final thrust and it was all over. They released their passion and cried out in union, Shikamaru collapsed on top of Hinata and she weakly wrapped her arms around him. They stayed in that position for what seemed like hours. Hinata finally regained her breath and began to stroke Shikamaru hair that had fallen out of its pony tail some time during their bout.

"You never a-answered my question." She pointed out. He lifted his face from her chest and looked down at her. "I guess it wouldn't be too much of a drag to be your boyfriend." He said and looked away blushing. Hinata giggled and stood up with much effort. It seemed Shikamaru wanted to stay in the position they were in.

She took his hand and led him to the water. "We should clean u-up before we head back." Shikamaru followed her into the water, unable to argue with her valid point. What he didn't expect is for her to kiss him again, clearly ready for a second round. He smirked in the kiss, even a lazy man couldn't deny that request.


End file.
